Lady Petrana
in my heart i can fly An Elene lady of middle years - forty-something, but it isn't polite to ask - the Countess of Gatas has aged surprisingly well for how stressful her life has made itself over the years. After the disgrace of her first engagement, Petrana left Elenia to marry Sir Davidias of the Alciones and settle in Deira where she devoted an awful lot of her time to keeping herself firmly out of the public eye and protecting both herself and her children from anything that might draw the attention of gossips. Though she attended the courts of Deira and Elenia she preferred to spend her time with her daughters and her art, maintaining their household in her husband's absence when his duties to the knighthood called him away. She is well-spoken and poised, and very tired of having her history raked over the coals again every time her peers run out of more recent scandals to titter about. and i cannot disguise my love blah blah stuff about the war in tamuli & dreaming about taxon Petra's Celtic tree astrology sign (May 16th): : Hawthorn, The Illusionist : May 13 – June 9 : Hawthorn signs in Celtic tree astrology are not at all what they appear to be. Outwardly, they appear to be a certain persona, while on the inside Hawthorn’s are quite different. They put the term “never judge a book by its cover” to the test. They live seemingly average lives while on the inside they carry fiery passions and inexhaustible creative flame. They are well adjusted and can adapt to most life situations well – making themselves content and comforting others at the same time. You are naturally curious, and have an interest in a broad range of topics. You are an excellent listener, and people seek you out as an outlet to release their burdens. You have a healthy sense of humor, and have a clear understanding of irony. You tend to see the big picture, and have amazing insight – although you typically won’t give yourself enough credit for your observations. Hawthorn signs match up nicely with Ash and Rowans. constellations tonight are so fearsomely bright, my love i have no fear * Morgana ♦ * Rose Benjamin ♦ * Gaila ♦ * Leila Yilmaz ♦ i am atticus now * Sir Davidias ♦ Occasionally known as the Count of Gatas - not often enough that his fellows would know his title if it weren't for Petra carrying the other half of it around - Davidias is a 6'4" Alcione Knight with a fondness for mousing cats, early mornings and cheese. With a sufficient talent in the secrets to be aware of the fact that Setras is a little ... slow ... he's also fond of borderline blasphemous (but very affectionate) jokes about divinity that his sister disapproves of and Petra pretends to disapprove of because Marpesia already thinks she's some kind of secret heathen. * Bruce Wayne ♦ can't you see how my heart yearns to misbehave one day there will be quotes here but you're the hardest instrument i've ever had to play angels within temptation ♦ three wishes the pierces ♦ good man'' '''india arie '' ♦ '''i will not forget you sarah mclachlan '' ♦ '''and the boys' angus and julia stone ♦ not a virgin poe ♦ atticus the noisettes ♦ haunted poe ♦ stupid sarah mclachlan ♦ you love a stone okkervil river ♦ so why don't we fall into the waves I made her up entirely to play in the universe of David Eddings' Elenium/Tamuli, which I do not own. Joanne Whalley's face belongs to Joanne Whalley, and the lyrics used here are Atticus by The Noisettes. Category:Living Category:Characters